GTA V SAN ANDREAS LOVE
by Ghostice300
Summary: San Andreas: A vast, luscious western state full of self-help gurus, starlets and fading celebrities struggling to stay afloat in a era of economic uncertainty and cheap cable TV. Amidst all the turmoil, five very contrastable criminals risk everything else in a series of daring and dangerous heists that could set them for life. Rated M(Mature 17 )
1. Chapter 1

GTA V: San Andreas Love

Hello everyone! Ghostice300 here with my third story, this one is gonna be about Naruto and Sasuke fighting their battle that would determine the which between the two is the ultimate shinobi. However there's gonna be some blow back of sorts and the two will be sent into the GTA Universe. I noticed the lacking of GTA crossovers and love playing the game offline and online. A legitimate character with a rank at 234 and over $14,000,000,000 netted to me by my commissioner who so happens to be a modder. In this story Micheal, Franklin, Trevor and my character who will be called Bruce Shelby. If anyone doesn't like don't read. Please I don't want to offend the ones that are faint of heart.

GTA AND NARUTO ACTORS AND ACTRESSES AGES:

Naruto:22

Sasuke:23

Tracy:24

Michael:40

Franklin:22

Trevor:42

Bruce:22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or GTA, Rockstar-sensei owns GTA and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. I own Bruce Shelby though.

Chapter 1. San Fierro Fight Club

 _ **San Fierro,San Andreas, The Blood Banger Stadium**_

It didn't take too long for things to go from quiet and calm to just outright outrageously chaotic within the Blood Banger stadium. A place where psychopaths have participated in a wide-range of various adversary vs. adversary events since 1955. From crash derbies, melee weapon deathmatches, to unarmed deathmatches, and other ill-conceived events that all were illegal but not if the participants sign a contract, acknowledging that their life is at risk whilst being in the tournament. This was the final match, where the remaining competitors have to participate in a derby that consisted of people capturing points and attempting to destroy the other competitor.

A sun-kissed blonde young man and an onyx haired young man that each look to be about age 22 to 23 years old, both rode in an armored red and black Pegassi Banger. The muscle car was only a two door vehicle, allowing only two people to be able to ride it at once. The car also had a metal net-like design of black armor sheets on top of the glass. The tires were bulletproof as well with red rims that resembled Sasuke's Mangekyou.

"The Orange burner has evaded Diablo's explosive attack folks'! Looks like this show is far from over!" The commentator cheered out in drunken elation for the sport. The crowd cheered estatically as they the Orange burner drove at 70 mph in dominance over their fellow bangers.

"Yeaah! Orange burnerrr! You fuckin' rock!" A crazed fan with red and white face paint cheered, unknownigly smacking the beer of a certain Canadian psychopath who was seated next to him and his buddies were sitting alongside him as well. "You fucking cunt! You owe me a new beer! Now!" The man yelled enraged with the clumsy guy next to him that caused him to loose his can of pisswasser."Fuck you, buddy! You shouldn't been in my way!" The guy replied, furthermore enraging the man.

"You got a six pack, pal! You either cough up a cold one or a lung! Which one is it gonna be?" The gray suit wearing man that was the Canadian man's friend added in while trying to enjoy the show without his friend ripping off this guy's skull. "Here! You guys are pussies!" The guy replied in a pathetic, defeatedly way. That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Trevor's anger had gotten the best of him. He punched the man in face, knocking him unconscious before taking his entire six pack of beer.

"Be careful Sasuke! These bastards are closing in on us!" Naruto nonchalantly stated as he noticed four other cars behind them. He held up a micro smg, a small pocketable submarine-machine gun to the tiny openinging the net-like designed sheet of armor on the banger window. He then let out eleven rounds at their cars, reloading when nessicary. He managed to hit the passenger in one the cars and shot out one the other car's tires causing the car to collide into another car.

Sasuke drove calmly, analyzing the situation he and the dobe were in. His sharingan active as he montiored where the next attacking banger would come from before they even drove up on them completely. "I've got this under control, Naruto! You just keep shooting! We're gonna be the last car driving! Just ten more minutes and we will win by default because our car is the least damaged vehicle in the bloodring!" Sasuke emotionlessly replys as he drives off an upcoming mid-ramp, taking on mid-aerial flight. Two other bangers teams remainded in pursuit of the Pegassi Banger, one firing a mounted turrent that was attached to the side of the banger's car which was a Pegassi Kuruma.

"Hahaha! You aren't getting away from me so fast! You jag-offs!" The man driving the kuruma stated in a monotone as he was hot in pursuit of the shinobi car. The turrent's barrage of bullets had began to eat away at the Orange burner's armor, damaging the car. "Sasuke! He's ruining the car! Oh! Forget this!" Naruto took out a paper bomb wrapping it around a crossbow arrow, then placing it along its holster, aiming at the banger on their side that was threatening their victory.

"Bite this! You cocky motherfucker!" Naruto shouted as he released the arrow air upon the kuruma. The car detonated upon impact due to the explosion enchanted into the paper. That was the end of the blood banger Diablo! With fifthteen seconds left in the finale, the last other banger abandoned any effort to try and destroy the infamous Orange burner! "And thats it folks'! Looks like we got a new BBL champion! The Orange burner has won the 45th Annual BBL Superbowl!" The commentators shouted out in joy as he the referree gave Naruto and Sasuke both a large cartboard check that was worth one million dollars.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto said as he bowed for the cheering audience. "Hey! Dobe, I'm going to go get something to eat! Come on! We won this stupid tournament already!" Sasuke stated frustrated and mildy craving some Cluckin' Bell. "Don't be a negative nick, Sasuke! Be proud that we won these multi-range events!" Naruto replies as he follows him. Their mechanic crew came shortly afterwards working on the Orange burner vehicle. Naruto is cut off by an american middle aged man that was donning a gray suit."Hey, the name's Michael! Nice to meet the gunner on the Orange burner crew in person! Where's your driver? " Michael greeted the young blonde man, who had adverted his attention to him.

"Sasuke went to the in-stadium Bite. He was upset though when he found out there wasn't an in-stadium Cluckin' Bell. He should be back soon though." Naruto retorted sheepishly as he glanced at Michael."I like your skills, kid! If you ever need work just give me a call! My number is 328-555-0108! Don't forget! See ya, Naruto." Michael replied as he walked away as he seen an african-american young man and a canadian man that he recognized. A few minutes later Sasuke came with two bags of Bite sub sandwiches which were $5 footlongs.

"Took you long enough! You just missed this guy!" Naruto nagged him. "Don't start with me, Naruto! I'm still pissed there isn't a Cluckin' Bell in this dump! I should burn down this entire fucking building! Urgh!" Sasuke shot back infuriated as he and Naruto got into his black and red trimmed Zentorno. Sasuke handed Naruto his footlong as he got into the driver's seat and Naruto in the passenger's seat. Sasuke had ate and drove at steady, moderate pace about 50 mph on the Grand Golden Bridge that led from San Fierro to Las Venturas.

The radio station was on Radio Los Santos, when the song Smoke Chambers by Wiz Khalifa came on. One of Naruto's favorites because the chorus" Along again." correalates to his past in his own hometown. "What is this crap?" Sasuke asked before turning to Channel X, where the song Subliminal tendecies came on. A song Naruto despised and one Sasuke adored. "Change it back! You know damn well that I hate this fuckin' song, Sasuke!" Naruto cursed as ate his sandwich. "And I hate Radio Los Santos! I swear they have the most cheesiest commercials ever! I can relate to the commercials on Channel X though! I don't understand why you can't, Naruto!" Sasuke states as he shook his head up and down with the rythmic tunes of the hardcore rock music.

"You fucking spaz! You should concentrate on the road!" Naruto states as he dials up Pegasus.

"Hi, my name is Gloria! This is Pegasus!..." A secretary answered his call.

"Yes Gloria, I, Naruto Uzumaki would like to order the Swift deluxe." Naruto replied.

"You bet, Mr. Uzumaki! Your aircraft is located at the nearest airspace, sir!" The secretary replied before hanging up."It's located on Portala drive. A few block from these casinos." Naruto states. "Cool! I was dreading the awfully long roadtrip from San Fierro to Los Santos." Sasuke retorted as he pulled up to the helipad where the Swift was. Naruto flew as Sasuke sat in the co-pilot side, navigating them both back to the large vast city of Los Santos. Forty minutes later the cityline was visible in the upcoming horizon. Naruto landed the helicopter onto the helipad ontop Central Los Santos Medical Center. He and Sasuke then stole the next car that pulled up to them which was a blue buffalo with a blonde female hipster in it.

"Leave the keys and get the fuck out!" Sasuke ordered the lady who was afraid so she scurried off down the road. Sasuke then drove them to their house over in strawberry. Where the Families reside in the ghetto project homes. "Ahh! Home sweet home!" Naruto states as he glanced at their neighbors who were posted up on the corners getting drunk off pisswasser. Sasuke sits down in the red plushy comfy chair located by the bong on the table in thier living room. Grabbing the bong, taking a large, deep hit. Holding in the smoke, he then passed it to Naruto who had took three long hits. "Hey Sasuke, Nikki is coming by later so don't come in my room tonight." Naruto states as he goes in his room. "That's cool, Naruto! I'll just have Cheetah come over as well. See ya in the morning!" Sasuke shouts as he relax in the chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

GTA V: SAN ANDREAS LOVE

Disclaimer: I don't own GTA or Naruto.

Chapter 2: Heavy Turbulence

Los Santos, San Andreas, 5:30 A.M, The shinobi's residence. Illuminating lights fell over the blonde young man who was beginning to stir. His room had a orangish interior, posters of The Redeemer on his wall, a 32" flat screen HDMI television , a black and green gaming console that was similar to the PlayStation, beside that was a large collection of video games. A lava lamp next to his bedside.

Laying beside him was Nikki, a young light-skinned, African-American woman with jet black hair and an ample bust. Nikki and Naruto had met two years ago when Naruto turned 20 years old and his homie, Gerald, had wanted to treat him to a blind date with lady that works at the Vanilla Unicorn. Naruto had offered to get Nikki work, warning her that it may be illegal work but however it pays well. Nikki trained at the Sawmill with Naruto in a feat of survival of the fittest.

A situation where over 70 enemy criminals from various crews would pour in an attempt to kill the opposing enemy. This was a situation where Naruto excelled, using basic stealth to hide up high, he'd then begin the culling process. At first Nikki was terrified beyond her mind with the flaring volleys of bullets zooming pass her every five minutes. Then she learned her center, keeping her eye focused on the foreheads of the enemies, using series of dashing headshots with her Combat PDW( Personal Defense Weapon), her gun of choice.

Afterwards the contact, Ron would pay them $30,000 for purging off the adversaries, an older American man that had met Naruto and Sasuke on Lifeinvader when the two Shinobi were still residing in their San Fierro townhouse.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yawning as he rose on his king sized mattress. Moving carefully in consideration of his girlfriend who began to stir when he unwrapped his arms from around her waist.

" _Babe_! Where are you going?" Nikki semi awoke inquired as her hand pulled his back towards her. "To get some fresh air. Rest up. You had a long night, babe." Naruto replies as he gotten to the bathroom, showing his late night sex odor away. He then put on a orange shirt with a black leather jacket on top, a pair of black denim jeans and a orange pair of Eris athletic shoes.

The smell of cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes had filled his nostrils, causing his stomach to growl in hunger. He noticed it was Nikki who had gotten up as well and took it upon herself to cook the household breakfast. Creeping up behind her, the blonde grasped her waist, kissing her cheek warmingly. Nikki jumped at first in surprise before turning to return the kiss.

"You scare me when you come up behind me like that, Naruto! It doesn't help that you taught me how to sense other's presence, either. One of these days I'm going to end up accidentally doing a quick submission takedown on you!" Nikki jokingly warned her boyfriend who was smiling his trademark grin.

"I would be impressed too. You've come along way from being a Vanilla Unicorn dancer. You even help me and Sasuke with our contact missions from time to time!" Naruto replied affectionately caressing her cheek. "It's all thanks to you, Babe!" Nikki states as she turned back to her food. "Is Sasuke still here?" He inquired as he sat on the sofa. "He already left before we woke up. You'd think the guy would still be dead tired that early in the morning. " She replied as she gives Naruto his food as she sits besides him on the sofa before tuning the cable to the channel where Fame or Shame airing.

"Hey, I met this one contact yesterday at the arena. He says to give him a call if I'm ever looking for work. I'd be happy if you joined me on the work." Naruto states as he glanced into her hazel eyes. "What kind of work?" Nikki questions as she gotten an expression of interest plastered on her face.

He and her each agreed to do any job as long as it doesn't cross the line of self-respect and moral fiber. The couple may have been criminals but they were still morally responsible. They never killed anyone they didn't need to kill. Only the ones that crossed them or aimed to destroy them. Sasuke on the other hand was more prestigious when it came to employing his services. He only accepts the most challenging, extremely difficult jobs that pay out in the appropriate difficulty range.

"He's kind of like the old time gangster in those old Vinewood movies. He seems like he'll pay out well." Naruto stated as he grabs the remote to change the TV. He then gotten a call on his phone from Gerald.

"Yo! This is Naruto!" Naruto greeted the contact as he answers the phone. "You up for a little bit of hard labor? There's these uptown mobsters that run drug smuggling over at La Puerta, that moved here from San Fierro. These cats think they own the joint, so go in show em how the Families conduct business." Gerald informed. His orders simple and easy. Kill a couple of drug lords. "Head's up, Nikki! We got another job from Gerald! " Naruto says as he gotten up and headed to towards the door of their project home, Nikki following in his footsteps as the two head towards the garage. Naruto owned only a orange and blue dominator and a red orange hakuchou bike.

"We're going go on the bike this time! Put on your helmet!" Naruto and Nikki both equipped themselves with black face revealing helmets, before getting onto the Hakuchou, Naruto in the front and Nikki in the back.

They then began exiting the garage. Paving their way through the noon rush hour traffic, Naruto and Nikki eventually pulled up on La Puerta, where two large construction sites where located. Hoping off the bike, they take out their submachine guns as they approach the mafia men dressed in suits, armed with deadly combat machine guns. Naruto didn't even flinch as he blasted the first two mobsters located on the left flank that were posted up by a brown Granger truck. Nikki rolled to dodge the first two bullets fired at her on her side.

"Fuck you guys! Didn't your mother's teach you not to hurt girls!" Nikki cursed as she fired two consistent lines of bullets directly at the two mobsters on the right flank, gunning them down. "Be careful, Naruto!" Nikki shouts out of fear as she watches him take cover nearly getting popped right in the temple. She took cover right next to him, reloading her magazines.

"Your going to give me a heart attack with your carelessness on our missions, Babe!" Nikki nervously states in state of focus. She surveyed the area where many cement crates sat, behind them were men who were shooting from the shoulder over the crates in attempt to kill them. She timed her shots every five seconds when another mobster popped up. Shooting them in their faces, causing blood to gush out due to the high pedigree rounds from her modified 40mm barrels.

"Mendoza been shot! Arrgh! You bitch, I kill you both! " One of the surviving men on the first floor shouted. "Come try it bitch!" Nikki shouted as she shot him five times in his face. "That's all of them on this floor. Up the other two!" Naruto exclaimed as he and she split up killing the men from both directions in quick fluid movements, quickly cleaning out the next two levels of mobsters.

Then suddenly Naruto received a message from Gerald saying that the crew boss is attempting to get away. "Nikki give me a paper bomb and a bullet! Quick!" Naruto shouted in realization of the chopper located on the other construction site building across from them. Nikki pulled out a bullet from her clip and a single paper bomb. Naruto quickly wrapped the bullet up with the paper bomb, loading it into his magazine clip, then moving the mag to his smg.

"Eat this motherfucker!" Naruto shouts as shot the one explosive bullet at the helicopter that was attempting to escape the area. The bullet seemed to freeze time as it finally reached the helicopter, causing it to detonate on contact. It was done, the Faziolli crew was all cleaned from the face of the earth.

"I'm up front this time, Babe!" Nikki states as she sits on the front part of the bike, Naruto on the back. He wrapped his hands around her waist as they took off on the bike. "I don't mind riding in the back if it's with you, Nikki." Naruto assuring her as they drove to the Rockford Hill Mall Complex.

There they spent the rest of the day in the food complex until Naruto gotten a text from Gerald saying that they did good on the job. "Tracy! Where are you? Tracy!" A middle aged man shouted searching for a girl named Tracy. Naruto noticed the voice was familiar adverting his attention back behind him and Nikki were Michael stood. "Hey! It's that guy I was talking about! Nice to see you again Michael! " Naruto greeted Michael who turned around and smiled when he realized it was Naruto. He then approached the couple waiving at them.

"Hey Naruto! Who's this beautiful young lady?" Michael inquired.

"This is my girlfriend, Nikki." Naruto replied.

"Walk with me, you two!" Michael says as they leave to the food court.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ended!


	3. Chapter 3

**GTA V: San Andreas Love**

 _ **Hello everyone! Ghostice300 back with another chapter. This one will start a lot like Pulp fiction, like the last two which was the prologue of Naruto and Nikki who will have the Bonnie and Clyde type of relationship.**_

 _ **This one is going to show the prologue of the Uchiha big time criminal, Sasuke Uchiha. Will Sasuke destroy Los Santos or will he get sucked into the cesspool of crime?**_

 _ **Vbr host: Ghostice300 doesn't own Naruto or GTA**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Speed line Maxin' Masterpiece**_

"You done yet? It's been two hours already, Tracy!" A jet black duckbutt haired emo young man stood, donning a red shirt that had writings that read 'Righteous Slaughter!', black denim jeans where a sheathed sword hung from a chain and a black pair of Eris work boots.

"Dammit, Sasuke you promised to spend more time with me! Your rushing clearly expresses your lack of desire to do so! Besides! You know already the hell I catch to try to spend time with you!" The blonde young woman that looked to be in her early twenties, her eyebrows were black so that indicates that she dyed her hair, donning a blue two piece consisting of a navy blue midriff top, dark blue booty shorts and a pair of white boots made by Eris as well.

Sasuke stood there in Tracy's doorway to her medium sized lavage, luxurious and pink layout of a bedroom. Just looking at that color made Sasuke cringe internally. Regaining his composure once the blonde gotten to her feet after grabbing her pink book bag, which hung behind her. "What's the bag for?" Frowning as he had pointed at her book bag. She glanced at him.

" I needed somewhere to keep my new combat PDW and a few other weapons and two first-aid kits." He didn't respond which caused Tracy to want to say something else, however that was cut short by Jimmy coming from the bathroom, who pauses in the hallway beside them, Tracy's younger brother, who just looked at her then back to Sasuke who seemed annoyed by another unless delay of his time.

Jimmy De Santa had resembled his father, but in difference he has dirty brown hair that was messy, probably from his lack of physical etiquette. He wore a black football that had the white LS Kings logo and a certain athlete's name and number on the back. Some black shorts that came over his kneecaps and a black and white pair of Eris slide sandals.

"What are you doing, loser?" Sasuke inquired, not surprising Tracy at all one but who already knew that Jimmy could be a totally annoying pain in the ass. The De Santa boy glared at Sasuke with a look of anger on his face.

"Fuck off, Uchiha! You better not go in my room and steal when I'm not around you fascist thug! Oh and Tracy, I don't mom or dad will be too pleased when they find out you keep fucking this narcissistic-!" In a sudden burst of speed, Jimmy had been punched in the face by a fist that sent flying into his room, causing him to fall on his green and red bong breaking it instantly. The one that silenced him had been none other than his own big sister.

"Tracy! I didn't expect you to be the one to put him in place this time." Sasuke states a little surprised at his girlfriend's sudden change in attitude. Tracy stood in front Jimmy's doorway where she had sent him flying through. Her knuckles a little bloody as it would appear she seemed to have hit a tad bit too hard, seeing as how he lay besides his bed, slumped.

"That little prick needs to learn how to be more respectful to you and I" Tracy then slowly backs away from his doorway, pulling his door closed as she done so.

With that cleared the two made their way down the stairs to the lower level of the large, extravagant, luxurious residence that was the De Santa family home. Just as they were about to leave through the front door, the entrance knob turned slowly as it was opened. "Dad!" Tracy sulks as she gazed down at her dad from the steps beside Sasuke, who seemed to be annoyed at all the interruptions, nevertheless he remain calm and composed. "Hey Trace! I got some guests!" Michael De Santa, the same man that had met with Naruto in San Fierro, was Tracy's father. He waived behind himself, gesturing for his unseen guests to enter the home.

"Some home you have here, Mr. De Santa! It's killer!" Nikki says as she enters the De Santa residence. "No fooling, Nikki! This place is huge!" Naruto added in as he was following in behind Nikki, who was still in awe of the big house.

" _This guy must be loaded with money! I wonder…just who the hell are you, Mr. De Santa? Certainly your not a normal Los Santos citizen!"_ Nikki thought to herself as she glances upwards noticing Tracy and Sasuke standing on the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here, boy?! I thought I told you not to come around my house and my family again!" Naruto gotten curious as to who Michael was talking about, adverting his attention to where the man's line of sight lead to.

Naruto then noticed that Michael was referring about Sasuke, who he didn't even know why was currently present here. Surely Sasuke didn't know Michael anymore better than Naruto did. Seeing as to how they just met the man yesterday evening.

" _Sasuke, what have you been up to? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's why I see you only so often!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he began to speak.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?!" Naruto inquired as he only received a smug murmur under his breath from Sasuke. "The bastard has been screwing my daughter is what he's been doing! I caught this son of a bitch two weeks ago fixing breakfast in his fucking boxers in my kitchen. The bastard even drank the last serving of orange juice." Was Michael's only reply as he gotten very angry and red in the face indicating that this man was telling the truth.

"Is that true, Sasuke? Do you know this woman?" Naruto inquired as he pointed at Tracy. "Yeah! What of it?" Sasuke rudely retorted back. "What of it? What of it? What of it, he asked?" Michael repeats what was heard to himself to make sure he wasn't that old that his hearing had began failing him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glares at Sasuke in a disapproving manner.

"Be respectful, you douche! You are in the house of another man! And for a noble man you ought to feel ashamed!" Naruto states causing Nikki to get a little nervous about a potential fight about occur in which would simply end in blood all over the place.

"Look losers, Tracy and I are never going to split apart! I realize that when I first lay eyes on her! If you don't like it, tough break!" The irritated emo replied as he places his hand on his sword's hilt which was beside him, attached to a chain which held the scabbard in place.

"Tough break? You fucking burst into my house! Fuck my baby girl! Fix you some breakfast in my _**kitchen,**_ **half** naked might I add and the only thing you can say for yourself is tough break? Are you fucking kidding me, boy! And even now you disrespectful little shit, you have both the nerve and audacity to threaten me with a stinkin' sword! You should best get the fuck out of my house in the next five minutes or I'm gonna show you the true definition of 'tough break'! Do you fucking understand me, Uchiha!" Michael ranted ready to blow the delinquent away.

Michael had let Sasuke know that he wasn't fucking around as he pulled out a combat pistol loading his clip as he prayed and asked the Lord to forgive him for about take the life of such an ignorant boy, which caused Sasuke to just murmur another rude comment under his voice as he began to continue towards the front door. Glaring back Michael, Sasuke then glanced up at Tracy who hadn't yet move from the stairs. In annoyed manner, Sasuke stood at the door, placing his hands on his hips.

"Are you still coming or what, Tracy? I've lost my patience here and would like to leave the premises before I act unjustified!" Sasuke exclaimed to her, seemingly snapping her back to reality away from her thoughts about why her dad hated her so much?

She could never have any friends nor boyfriends due the behavior of her depressed dad who seemed to send his killing intent at anyone if they pissed him off. "I hate you, Dad! You always try and kill my boyfriends! I'm going with Sasuke! Don't wait up!" Angry and frustrated that the two most important men in her life couldn't get along without almost killing each other in every interaction. Tracy left through the door following Sasuke who hopped into his black entity. She could've sworn she heard his heart crack in his chest as she said she hated him.

It pissed her off because she gone through a lot with her Dad. He even forced a camping trip on her and Jimmy when they were kids, showing them how to kill for sport. _"Dammit, Dad! You never will support me! Even as I become a three-bit gangster, you still deny me your love and support!"_ Tracy inwardly cursed her own existence as she just sits back and listened to the song 'Royals' by Lords on Vinewood Boulevard Radio, silently riding with Sasuke to the hills where the real wealthier houses reside.

"She hates me! My baby girl hates me! I'm worthless!" Michael depressingly sat on the white plushy sofa his living room, leaving Nikki and Naruto to frown at the display. They sat next to him, drinking glasses of pisswaser liquor. "You are not, Mr. De Santa and Tracy doesn't hate you! She's just confused and upset!" Nikki says in attempt to console the older man, feeling rather bad for him having had witnessed the incident earlier. Naruto gazed at him feeling sympathy for him as well.

"Look Mr. De Santa...from what I learned from watching Tracy, she is very caring and smart. She didn't seem too happy that her dad and boyfriend were about to kill each other earlier. She looks like she didn't want to pick sides but she may been set back by you drawing your combat pistol. It's a powerful gun, Mr. De Santa! Someone could've been injured! With all due respect, I think you should just give her time then let her know how important she is to you. She won't be able to stay angry with you forever!" Nikki firmly reassured him as she began to eat the left over ice in her glass.

" Nikki is right, Mike! Don't beat yourself up for this! Sasuke can be a douchebag! I'll look into his intentions for Tracy when I get the opportunity! For now I'd like to know about the work you dabble in!" Naruto said doing his trademark grin.

"No, Patricia! No! You cannot mean that!" Was the reply of an older Latin American man, donning a blue suit. He was pacing back in forth in his large lower living room where he had four part white leather sofas, a platinum tv hanging from the wall.

Sitting down on the couch was Anna Madrazzo, Madrazzo's neice. She had her jet black hair in a bun, tanned skin, probably from sunbathing at the beach, not too mention a petite but ample figure. She had wore a white silk shirt that seemed to drape from her b-cup sized bossom and a black skirt that stopped above her knee caps.

She sat beside an African American man, who had wavy black hair in a short buzzcut, cocoa skin tone, brown eyes and kinda tall at '5" 11. He wore a black jumpsuit and brown work Eris boots. "Hey Bruce! I haven't seen you since that one night!" Bruce was drawn from his thought, glancing over to Anna who he inwardly took the time check out.

"Hey, Anna! I didn't know you were here!" Bruce greeted her as he made eye contact with her.

Bruce was taken back as the woman had gently pressed her lips to his, surprising Bruce who returned the kiss before breaking apart. "Thank you, Bruce! Words can't express my gratitude to you!" The young Latin American woman states as she rubs his cheek in a slow but soothing notion.

Anna then ceased her affectionate caressing of the man next to her, when Martin had entered the living room accompanying two guests with him as well.

"Ahhhh, there he is! Sasuke, I like you and Ms. Tracy to meet my most loyal, dedicate and professional employee, Bruce! Bruce, mee Ms. Tracy and one of my other loyal employee, Sasuke! You two will be doing a lot of work together so it would be wise if you both got acquainted." Martin introduced the three of them, not even introduing Anna, who he sent a chilling glare at as he noticed that she and Bruce had been intimate recently. Nervously trying to avoid his glare, she hid behind Bruce who was now standing up in respect to his boss.

"Tch!" With that small dissatisfied grunt, Martin left them to themselves. Anna held her head down in shame, causing Tracy to notice her. She had yet to be introduced yet! If she didn't know any better she would have guessed that this girl has it bad just she and her dad do."I'm sorry! I don't think he remembered to introduce you-" Tracy starts seein how Anna looked crush by not being acknowledged like that in front of the guests.

"Anna. Anna Madrazzo, Martin's niece!" The young Latin beauty replied still bummed at not being noticed by Martin. "And he didn't forget... He just doesn't like me." Anna added in as she began to cry into Bruce's back, who noticed and began to comfort her. He gently patted her head as he gaze down at her. "Don't cry, Anna! It's not good for a beautiful woman as yourself." Bruce states as he noticed Sasuke began watching TV, Tracy beside him on another sofa.

"So your the new guy eh?" Bruce inquired looking over Sasuke, who glance at him for a brief moment. "Yeah, so just what it is that Martin wants us to do? I grow bored to easily...hoping something worth a while." Sasuke replied turning back to the TV.

"I'm sure it is! Mr. Martin doesn't give us work beneath our capabilities. Just wait it out and we should be given work soon!" Bruce exclaimed.

 _ **Chapter ended!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**GTA V: SAN ANDREAS LOVE**

 **Previously on GTA V: SAN ANDREAS LOVE….**

"So your the new guy eh?" Bruce inquired looking over Sasuke, who glance at him for a brief moment. "Yeah, so just what it is that Martin wants us to do? I grow bored to easily...hoping something worth a while." Sasuke replied turning back to the TV.

"I'm sure it is! Mr. Martin doesn't give us work beneath our capabilities. Just wait it out and we should be given work soon!" Bruce exclaimed.

Chapter 4: Extradition

 _Los Santos, San Andreas, Martin Madrazzo's house residing amongst the Vinewood hill…_

It had been two hours since Martin went to gather the mission credentials regarding the current mission. This left everyone so bored that they were pretty much doing their own thing in Martin's downstairs living room. Sasuke frowned due to the boredom, noticing Tracey's gaze upon on him. He adverted his attention to her, just nonchalantly gazing into her Amber orbs. Sasuke had begun to admire Tracey's beauty, whom sat beside him on Martin's nice, white, comfy, sofa in his downstairs living room.

"Hey, Trace? Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Sasuke inquired as he ran his left hand threw her sun-kissed blonde hair, undoing her ponytail in the process, causing said girl to squeal nervous.

"Umm, Sasuke, what are you doing? My ponytail! Where is my scrunchi?" Tracey abashedly questions her boyfriend's current motives concerning her hairstyle. He held a red elastic like band in his right hand. "I don't think you need such a thing. I like your hair this way more, ehh." Sasuke replied in a low, sensual tone causing Tracey's cheeks to brim a red hue.

She almost melted looking into his onyx orbs which seem to tell so many stories and could pierce right threw her inner being with little effort.

He knew how to work her duals sometime. She oftenly wandered what was up with this guy. Why was he so different than any of the other burnout assholes in Los Santos like Laslow, the pornstars that oftenly tried to recruit her, her ex-boyfriend Vincent Vercetti who moved back to Vice City, breaking up with her the same day. Out of all the time she and Sasuke dated, she still hadn't yet to crack the entire Pandora's box that was her boyfriend.

She knew little about his origins and his sudden change in ocular vision from chilling, dark black to spiraling scarlet with black tomoes. She remembered Naruto referring to them as his heritage, whatever that was supposed to mean. Even he was indirect in his explanation regarding Sasuke's red eyes. It had been since then that she declared that she would find out everything she needed to, even if Sasuke wasn't gonna tell her.

"Sasuke… your so annoying sometimes, babe. Which is another reason why I fell in love with you!" Tracey retorted with a roll of her eyes before kissing Sasuke passionately on the lips, slowly and waiting moments before she broke away to breath. "Hhn-hmm, would you two like to borrow a spare room?" Bruce inquired as he and Anna both were staring at them, grins plastered on their faces. Bruce sat in a red, nice and comfy sofa chair, Anna sitting across his lap with her left arm around his shoulder.

Sasuke glanced over at Tracey then back to Bruce and Anna. "I honestly forgot you guys were still here. Wasn't it Bruce? Anna? It's nice to meet the both of you." Sasuke exclaimed. "Likewise and hopefully we can be friends!" Bruce retorted. After that, Martin finally made his way downstairs to give them the vanilla envelope in his right hand. He glanced around the living room, taking in all of their expressions.

"I hope you all are gonna be wide awake for the following missions. Especially you, Anna, don't _**blunder**_ this for me! Dammit!" He glared over at his niece, emphasizing the "blunder" part.

She adverted her eyes away from his chilling gaze, feeling anger and embarrassment wail up within herself as she pondered over her uncle's rude statement.

"Fucking asshole! I'll prove you wrong, dirty old man!" Anna cursed inwardly as she wanted nothing more than to ace this mission in hopes of saying "screw you old man".

"Dammit, boss! You always have to be so evil towards Anna just because she's there! I can't wait to get my loot and move my girl and I out of this rut!" Bruce thought to himself .Sasuke opens the envelope on the sofa, taking out the first sheet of paper. "I think we're gonna need a plan on this one." Sasuke stated.

"Why do you say that, Sasuke?" Bruce questions curiously gazing over at Sasuke.

"Because we're going to have to break into Fort Zancudo! And the U.S. army isn't going to just let four people onto their headquarters! Bruce, do you have your own vehicle or do you and Anna need a ride?" Sasuke replied in a serious monotone. "Sure, it's a black and blue Coquette next to your Zentorno. Do you just want me and Anna to follow you guys there?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be the one to breach the fence of Zancudo. I'll take on the entire U.S. Army if necessary. Bruce, you and Anna can will cause diversion in this mission! You guys are going to go in on the hill approximately 30 inches away from the north side of the tunnel underneath Zancudo! " Sasuke finished going over the plan thoroughly a little bit more before the team of four dispersed. Anna entered the driving side, surprising Sasuke who walked past the Coquette to get to his Zentorno on the left. Bruce noticed the look of shock on the emo's face.

"You act like you never seen a woman drive before, Sasuke! Were there only male drivers back where you're from?" Anna inquired as she placed the engine key into the ignition.

" I'm from San Fierro, San Andreas. " Sasuke retorted in monotone as he glared at Anna. She was beginning to remind him of that Sakura.

" She is a very professional driver. I'm more interested in the art of blowing shit up!" Bruce stated causing Sasuke to sweat drop. "This guy is a lot like Deidara of the Hidden Stone…oh boy…I hope he doesn't get on my nerves like that spaz!" Sasuke thought to himself as he and Tracey entered his high end super car.

Sasuke sped through the Grand Senora Freeway in his Zentorno, Tracey his co-driver. Bruce five cars away behind him in his black and blue Coquette, Anna his co-driver.

Sasuke dodged an idiot who decided to merge onto the freeway at the last moment from a local highway-side 24/7 next to the community Fleeca bank. "Asshole! Learn how to fucking drive!" The bald headed imbecile driver cursed at Sasuke from his passenger window on Sasuke's left.

Sasuke sent him a chilling glare that could've almost been interpreted as a form of genjutsu. He noticed Sasuke's Zentorno seemed to move at slow motion, visually he seemed to be going about 2 miles per five minutes. While everyone else's car seemed to move even much more slower than with speed of 1.5 miles per ten minutes.

As soon as the bald man looked away from Sasuke's gaze, he found himself going 34 miles per hour right into the back of a You tool semi truck. Glass and shrapnel from the collision sliced through his skin faster than any human eye could see, leaving this man more dead than a doorknob.

Sasuke sped past him along with Bruce behind him, going about at 70 miles per hour. "Tracey be very alert when we approach Fort Zancudo. I may have to separate from you." Sasuke warned her causing her to glance over at him. "I'll be fine, Sasuke! Just don't abandon me or nothing! So are we gonna hit that jump on the beach to get into the Fort?" Tracey's inquiry went unanswered as Sasuke just gaze into his rear view mirror. "No, we're going to use my method." Sasuke replied getting very close to the Fort. He drove through a tunnel that was underneath the military base. Tracey noticed he went off-road next up onto the hill on the right of the Freeway. "What are you doing? You're gonna blow our cover!" Tracey questioned as she surveyed the Fort that was on their right. She could see nuclear waste cylinders, power plant vats, and the strip of the Fort as they parked on the hill.

"Ok, get out. We're not taking the car." Sasuke orders as he had already gotten out of the car. Tracey following in his lead as he had went towards the trunk. Popping the trunk open with his car keys mechanical lock pad, he raised the trunk to reveal his and her guns, green medical package, bullet-proof vests, and Beat off Bluetooth headsets.

"You need to put this on, Tracey. It's a strong possibility that it'll serve its purpose. And we're gonna stay in touch via Bluetooth." Sasuke handed her her pink book bag, which held her medical aid, and a pocket-size pump shotgun, and more clips for both of her weapons. She threw the bag around her shoulder, allowing it to fall over her back.

Also she grabbed her pink skinned combat PDW(Personal Defense Weapon), holding it with one hand. She watched as he had grabbed his black book bag, a red skinned carbine rifle with a scope, extended clip, flashlight and a 13mm sized barrel and his angel white katana that was guard less. It had been sheathed into an angel white scabbard that his placed along his belt loop by some purple rope. After arming themselves they both stared into each other's eyes for about five minutes, standing inches away from one another.

"You better not leave me behind Sasuke. You done it before to train me into taking down bigger enemies by myself and I didn't appreciate you leaving me behind!" Tracey stated in a serious tone, narrowing her eyes at as she stared into his cold onyx eyes.

"Shut up will ya? I could never leave my heart behind in a situation if I didn't think you could handle it!" Sasuke's sensual retort caught her off guard as he had then pulled her closer to him. She almost indefinitely melted at the sensation of his strong grasp, she flushed an even deeper color of red across her nose and cheeks. "I'd hope you wouldn't!" Tracey retorted placing a soft kiss on his lips, leaving him to be the one to blush this time.

"She reminds me of Mom. Always scolding me and shit! If she wasn't so damn beautiful I'd placed her under the Tsukiyomi a long time ago!" Sasuke cursed inwardly as he took a knee in front of her, facing the opposite direction. She questioned his motives as she had a curious look on her face. He turned his head around slightly to advert his gaze back at her.

"Get on my back, Tracey. And hold onto me as tight as possible!" Sasuke's orders always did serve to make her uneasy, nevertheless she complied. She had climbed onto his back, holding onto him as tight as possible as he began to stand up. He held his carbine rifle in both hands as he began to sprint a bit down the hill, making Tracey nervous.

"Umm! S-s-sasuke! What the fuck are you doing?! We're gonna get killed like this!" Tracey cautiously inquired as she began to panic as it felt like they were gonna get killed. Her gaze went to the Fort that was nearing her as her boyfriend sprinted down the hill. "Don't tell anyone what I'm gonna do next!" Sasuke stated in a serious monotone as he had leaped into mid-air, going about 30 feet up off of the ground.

"Aiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee! We're going to die!" Tracey screamed out of fear for her life as she and Sasuke were practically leaping over the Military's rot iron fence that was at least 12 feet tall in height. She damn near made Sasuke go deaf with her scream as it was right in his ear.

"Calm down Tracey! We're perfectly fine! This is just another one of my abilities from my past!" Sasuke stated as they landed onto the road right along the outlines of the base where a few passing military Mesas four doored trucks had almost spotted them. He leaped again onto the back of the last Mesa to not be spotted and use the truck as a way to get deeper into the base.

" _Be very quiet!_ " Sasuke whispered very quietly to Tracey who knelt down across from him. "I don't think LS Kings are going to be the next State Champions! Liberty City Dominators are 10-3 in their division! " A younger Hispanic male soldier argued with his fellow comrades over National Hockey. Not even noticing Tracey and Sasuke for even one moment. They rode the trucks all the way into a hangar where most of the mammoth tanks were stored.

"Listen up Maggots! I want those Tanks taxied faster than I can screw in a lightbulb or its hell night for all you liver loving sissies! Do I make myself clear?!" A Sargent leveled soldier with a jarhead and scars on his entire left side of his face ordered the men and women soldiers around. "Sir Yes Sir!" All of the soldiers answered shouting in unison.

"Move it! Move it! Move it! Especially you, Cadet Alexandria! You've been slacking off a lot on drills! Do I make myself clear dammit?!" The Sargent angrily inquired as he eyed a specific African-American female soldier who nodded in agreement. "Sir Yes Sir!" Alexandria replied as they all gotten to work, parking the tanks.

As the Mesa had stopped, Tracey and Sasuke both jumped down from them to split up. Tracey had come up behind a couple of soldiers in front of her. One tall man and a short woman.

"So are you like seeing anyone else back in town or what?" The woman asked him.

"I'm single and ready to mingle!" The man's exuberant reply made the woman next to him laugh hysterically.

They were flirting with each other. Tracey approached them very stealthy in the process. She stabbed the man in his back five times with her Calvary knife, before he cries out in pain however Tracey slits his throat.

"Arrrgg-ack!" Was the small faint sound the man made as blood filled his lungs due to having his throat slashed open by Tracey's cavalry knife.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The blonde haired shorter woman cursed out, completely unarmed to defend herself from Tracey. The woman tried to scream however she had been slashed by Tracey across her eyes. The girl cried in pain as she held her bleeding eyes before Tracey pulls her behind a Mesa, stabbing five times as well in her chest as she held a hand up to the girl's mouth to silence her.

After tossing the two corpses underneath the Mesa she hid by, having had stolen the woman's uniform to blend in. She heard a group of girl soldiers behind her, she tried to run only have her left hand grabbed by one of them.

"Wait, aren't you Lieutenant Johanna Stone? You've been requested by the Sargent to run Drill Sargent drills for his stead! Do you think your up to the job?" Cadet Alexandria inquired as she stared at Tracey who she assumed was Lieutenant Johanna, presumably the woman Tracey just killed.

"You can bet your asses! Or my name isn't Lieutenant Johanna Stone!" Tracey grinned deviously as she began to get into the role of Lieutenant Johanna Stone as she was lead by the soldiers to the Sargent.

Sasuke observed the field noticing Tracey immediately in the Lieutenant's disguise. His sharingan had remembered her chakra's colors which were gold and blue. It was no doubt that Tracey was special. Her chakra's proved that Sasuke. He first felt her beautiful energy when he explored her body with the sharingan. She poured out chakra excessively and lacked proper control of it. He pondered that even teaching her the basics would be to difficult for Tracey to learn. Besides he wanted to hide his mysterious past about himself and Naruto as much as possible. Donning a smile grin on his face, his leapt down from on top of the hangar's roof.

"Who the fuck are you?" A small man asked as he had aimed his carbine rifle at Sasuke who began to approach the soldiers in front of him casually.

"I'll ask you all only once! Where is Royce Roswell and the code? You can either respond or die!" Sasuke stated unsheathing his katana. "Sir, you are on unauthorized ground! Divert or face consequences!" A taller soldier warned Sasuke also aiming at him. "Is he for real, charging us with that sword?" A male soldier with a box cut inquired as he neared Sasuke who had disappeared from their sights. They had begun to survey the entire hangar for any signs of him.

"Where'd he go?" Another male soldier with a helmet questioned. He then heard a small audible thud behind him causing him to whip around, however it was too late because Sasuke already had impaled him through his face.

"Kill him dammit!" Another soldier shouted causing everyone else to open fire on Sasuke who seen the bullets coming from a mile away with his sharingan. Holding his sword by the hilt upside, facing the blade towards the ground he had erratically slashed away every volley of bullets from himself. All of the US army soldiers observed this inhumanly ability in mortification and terror. " Impossible he squatted all of the bullets away! What the fuck is he? Is he even human or is he just really skilled?! A blonde haired female soldier inquired as she watched Sasuke dash towards her abruptly, her thoughts left her open for attacks.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, girl! " Sasuke stated in monotone as he had swung his sword vertically to the left, slicing right through her soldier's uniform and the undervest she worn. This had caused her blood to gush out in a series of showers from the wound, painting the hangar's ground with her blood as she had fallen to the dirty ground, dying within five minutes of bleeding.

"No way he fucking killed her!" An African-American male soldier shouted as he watched Sasuke leap into the mid-air at an inhuman vertical jump. Flurries of special carbine rifle bullets flew through the air, all aimed at one target, Sasuke. Sasuke pulled his red ak-47 rifle from his back with his free hand, his katana still in his other hand. He rapidly fired from the hip, his red rifle crackling like fireworks, he managed to shoot five soldiers in face. Instantly killing them in the process due to the multi bullets pushing their skills back.

"One more chance to tell me where you are hiding that weasel Royce Roswell?" Sasuke inquired as he thrown his red rifle right over his back thanks to the black strap attached to the top of the rifle. "We're not gonna tell you anything, you homeland terrorist!" Another female soldier, a southern belle shouted at Sasuke as she thrown a grenade at Sasuke. Sasuke carelessly swatted the grenade away behind him with the back of his sword, sending it towards a couple of soldiers behind him. "Oh Sh-!" Was all they could mutter before the grenade's detonation killed them both.

"No more chances, you all die now!" Sasuke shouted as he leaped forward towards the remaining soldiers, effectively dodging their barrage of bullets, cutting them down one by one.

Chapter ended!


End file.
